Night of Crimes IV - Die Jagd
"Habt ihr schon eine Spur?", wollte der Polizist namens Grey von seinen Kollegen wissen, als sie sich wie vereinbart beim Time Square wiedertrafen. Schuldbewusst schüttelten sie die Köpfe. Mr. Grey fluchte leise. "Verdammt, jetzt sind wir schon die ganze Nacht hinter diesem Drecksvieh her und haben es immer noch nicht gefunden! Es kann doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein!" Wie auf der Suche nach einer Antwort drehte er sich in alle Richtungen und musterte die geparkten Autos, die Hochhaus - Fassaden und die wenigen Menschen, die um diese Uhrzeit noch unterwegs waren, mit forschem Blick. "Na ja, also eine kleine Spur hätten wir vielleicht doch", begann ein junger Polizist namens Andrews zögernd. Mr. Grey horchte neugierig auf. "Im Central Park sind meine Gruppe und ich auf etwas gestoßen, was ... na ja ... mit der Kreatur zu tun hat. Um genauer zu sein...", er holte tief Luft, "Es war eine Leiche. Männlich. Zerfetzte Kehle und Brustkörper, abgetrennte Gliedmaßen, herausgerissene Knochen. An dem Toten hing derselbe Geruch wie an dieser Leiche im Krankenhaus. Wir vermuten, dass sich die Kreatur immer noch hier in der Gegend aufhält - und offenbar nicht vorhat, mit diesem kranken Mist aufzuhören!" "Haben die Suchhunde schon irgendwas gewittert?", fragte Mr. Grey und musterte Mr. Andrews durchdringend, der eifrig nickte. "Wir werden mit ihnen so bald wie möglich die Verfolgung auf-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich ertönte hinter ihm und den anderen Polizisten ein seltsames, metallisches Knirschen. Verwirrt drehten sie sich um - und erstarrten vor Schreck: Vor ihnen stand ein großer, schlanker Mann mit zerzausten, schwarzen Haaren und einem schwarz-weißen Clownskostüm. Sein Gesicht war zu einem grausamen, psychopathischen Grinsen verzerrt und er begann, wie ein Wahnsinniger zu kichern. '' ''Den Kleinwagen, den er die ganze Zeit über mit beiden Händen festgehalten hatte, bemerkten die Polizisten erst, als es schon zu spät war. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sie erreicht und mit einem lauten, gräßlichen Geräusch unter sich begraben. '' ''Als der Mann die Blutlache sah, die sich unter dem Wagen ausbreitete und immer größer wurde, verwandelte sich sein Kichern in ein lautes, psychopathisches Gelächter, das noch lange und weit entfernt zu hören war. Vladimir Die Sonne kannte keine Gnade. Immer weiter stieg sie den Himmel empor und die spiegelnden Fenster der riesigen Hochhäuser reflektierten ihr Licht. Stella und BoneEater schien das nicht weiter zu stören, doch Vladimirs Haut brannte, als würde sie nur aus Dämonenfeuer bestehen. Der immer stärker werdende Schmerz wurde für den Vampir unerträglich, doch er musste durchhalten. Er musste es bis zu seinem Versteck schaffen. Sonst war alles umsonst gewesen. "Wie weit ist es noch?!", fragte Stella erschöpft, während sie zu dritt durch die verlassenen Seitengassen Manhattans rannten, "Wir sind schon seit mindestens einer Stunde unterwegs!" "Nicht...mehr...lange!", keuchte Vladimir mühsam und biss die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammen. Die Dutzend Phiolen in den Innentaschen seiner Jacke klirrten und klapperten laut gegeneinander. "Was hast du da?!", wollte Stella wissen und beäugte Vladimir misstrauisch, während sie um eine weitere Ecke bogen. BoneEater folgte ihnen ohne ein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. "Ist...nicht...wichtig!", erwiderte Vladimir knapp, "...Nicht...jetzt!" Er spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich verkrampften, und er blieb stolpernd stehen. Auch Stella und BoneEater hielten abrupt an und drehten sich zu ihm um. "Alles okay?", fragte das Wesen mit der Schädelmaske besorgt. Der Vampir nickte, obwohl er wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. "Vielleicht sollten wir eine kurze Pause m-" begann Stella, doch Vladimir unterbrach sie entsetzt: "Nein! Wenn wir jetzt eine Pause machen, wird es für mich den sicheren Tod bedeuten! Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall ''schlappmachen, verstanden?" Stella nickte erschrocken und Vladimir setzte sich unter größter Anstrengung wieder in Bewegung. "Los jetzt", schnaufte er, drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um - und blieb vor Schreck wie angewurzelt stehen. Es war nicht Stella, die ihm Angst machte. Es war auch nicht BoneEater. Es war die Kreatur, die sich hinter den Beiden befand. "Was-" begann Stella, doch alles, was Vladimir rausbekam, war ein einziges, geflüstertes Wort: "Lauf." Zuerst verstand Stella nicht, was er meinte, doch dann bemerkte sie seinen entsetzten Blick. Gleichzeitig hörte sie hinter sich ein leises, wahnsinniges Gekicher, das ihr eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Also rannte sie los. Sofort stellte Vladimir sich schützend hinter sie und versperrte somit der Kreatur den Weg. Doch das Wesen, das vom Aussehen her einem schwarz-weiß gekleideten Clown ähnelte, schien überhaupt kein Interesse an Stella zu haben. Sein Blick hing nur an Vladimirs dunkelblauer Jacke. Offenbar wusste es genau, was sich dort in den Innentaschen verbarg. Vladimir fluchte leise. We hatte er nur so dumm sein können?! Menschliche Seelen wirkten wie Magnete auf Dämonen und andere Unterweltbewohner, und er rannte hier einfach so mit ''einem Dutzend ''herum! Und jetzt wurde es auch noch Tag, sodass er deutlich schwächer war als sonst. Gegen eine Kreatur wie diesen Clown - oder was auch immer das war - hatte er kaum eine Chance! Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja nicht alleine war. BoneEater stand direkt neben ihm und starrte die Kreatur zornig und furchtlos an. Vladimir kannte ihn zwar noch nicht so lange, und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er trotz seiner unangenehmen Essgewohnheiten ein guter Kerl war. Und was Stella anging... auch sie kannte er noch nicht so lange, doch wie bei BoneEater wusste er, dass ihn bestimmt nicht im Stich lassen würde. Auf einmal spürte Vladimir, wie er plötzlich ins Schwanken geriet und alles um ihn herum verschwommen wurde. Er wusste, dass es am Sonnenlicht lag, und manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, dass er damals vor langer Zeit nicht zum Vampir geworden wäre. Noch bevor sein Kopf am Boden aufschlug, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. BoneEater "Vladimir?!", hauchte BoneEater erschrocken, als er sah, wie der Junge neben ihm plötzlich zusammenbrach und bewusstlos am Boden liegenblieb. Vorsichtig kauerte er sich neben den Vampir, ohne den Clown aus den Augen zu lassen. Dieser stand immer noch reglos wie eine Statue da und starrte auf Vladimirs leblosen Körper. Wieder begann er, leise zu kichern, was BoneEater umso wütender machte. Zähnefletschend und knurrend sprang er auf, wobei er sich direkt vor Vladimir stellte, um ihn zu schützen. "Wie rührend", säuselte der Clown spöttisch und grinste BoneEater mit seinen langen, spitzen Zähnen an. "Wer bist du?!", presste BoneEater zwischen vor Wut zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der Clown begann, laut und teuflisch zu lachen. "Du weißt wirklich nicht, wer ich bin?!" Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, meinte er mit beiläufiger Stimme: "Nun, die Wenigen, die eine Begegnung mit mir überleben,..." BoneEater wusste nicht, ob der Clown den Satz absichtlich nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte, als sich jener plötzlich in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke auflöste und verschwand. Verwirrt starrte BoneEater auf die Stelle, wo noch vor knapp einer Sekunde der Clown gestanden hatte, als er auf einmal zwei große, schlanke Hände spürte, die sich langsam um seinen Hals schlossen. Er schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und hörte gleichzeitig die Stimme des Clowns ganz nah an seinem Ohr: "... nennen mich ''Laughing Jack!" Sinistra Stella beobachtete das ganze Ereignis aus sicherem Abstand. Sie war zwar nicht weggelaufen, wie Vladimir es ihr aufgetragen hatte, doch sie hatte sich hinter der nächsten Abbiegung versteckt. Als sie sah, wie der Vampir bewusstlos wurde, keuchte sie entsetzt auf. Am Liebsten wäre sie zu ihm gerannt und hätte ihn in Sicherheit gebracht, doch dieser ... Clown machte ihr Angst. Angst, die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Es war nicht diese Art von Angst, die man hatte, wenn man nachts allein durch finstere Gassen schlich und nicht wusste, was sich in den Schatten verbarg. Es war vielmehr ... pure ''Angst. Angst, die man hatte, wenn man gejagt und bedroht wurde. Wenn man wusste, dass man nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Wenn man dieser Kreatur gegenüberstand. ''Was redest du da?!, schimpfte Stella lautlos mit sich selbst. Wo ist dein Selbstbewusstsein?! Wo ist deine Furchtlosigkeit?! Ich dachte, du wärst ein Todesengel! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen und helf deinen Freunden! Und lass dich bloß nicht von diesem erbärmlichen Clown einschüchtern! Genau in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, wie sich der Clown einfach in Luft auflöste. Irritiert hielt sie inne. Hatte er etwa schon aufgegeben, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte?! Nur mit Mühe konnte Stella einen erschrockenen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als er direkt hinter BoneEater wieder auftauchte. Dieser Clown war offenbar mächtiger, als sie gedacht hatte, denn Teleportieren war eine äußerst schwierige und anstrengende Angelegenheit. Als der Clown seine schlanken Hände um BoneEaters Hals schloss, wusste Stella, dass sie so schnell wie möglich handeln musste. Doch wie soll ich das anstellen?! Genau in diesem Moment entdeckte sie die rostige, alte Metallstange, die neben ihr auf dem Boden lag. BoneEater Panik stieg in BoneEater auf, als sich der Griff um seinen Hals nicht lockerte. Im Gegenteil: Je mehr er daran herumzerrte, desto stärker wurde der Druck. Der Clown lachte wahnsinnig. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich am Leben lassen werde?!" Er starrte auf Vladimirs bewusstlosen Körper und zischte: "Nicht, bevor er mir die Seelen überreicht!" Erschrocken hielt BoneEater inne. Hatte er das richtig verstanden?! Vladimir schleppte richtige Seelen ''mit sich herum?! Dieser sogenannte Laughing Jack spürte anscheinend BoneEaters Erstaunen und begann, erneut zu lachen. "Du wusstest nichts vom Geheimnis deines Freundes, dem ''SoulHunter?! Das hier wird ja immer interessanter!" Er lachte so laut, dass er die Schritte, die sich ihm von hinten näherten, gar nicht hörte. Doch BoneEater erkannte an der Gangart sofort, um wen es sich handelte. Es war Stella. Schwungvoll holte sie mit beiden Händen, in denen sie eine Metallstange hielt, aus - und rammte sie dem Clown mit voller Wucht seitlich gegen den Schädel. Laughing Jack schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und lockerte versehentlich seinen Griff, sodass BoneEater seine Hände packen konnte und mit einer einzigen Bewegung jeden einzelnen Knochen in ihnen brach. Wütend und entsetzt brüllte der Clown auf, doch der Lärm endete abrupt, als Stella ihm die Stange von hinten durch den Körper stieß. Einen Moment herrschte entsetzte Stille, dann keuchte Laughing Jack leise auf und fiel zu Boden. Er stand nicht mehr auf. Überrascht, dankbar und fasziniert starrte BoneEater Stella an. Ab jetzt war sie für ihn nicht nur eine Freundin, sondern auch eine Lebensretterin. "Danke", hauchte er, und ehe sie sich versah, fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder. Stella wusste vor Erstaunen nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie jemand umarmte, und es fühlte sich irgendwie ... gut an. Als sich BoneEater schließlich wieder von ihr löste, wirkte er irgendwie verlegen. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass Stella die Umarmung nicht erwidert hatte? Sie wollte ihn gerade darauf ansprechen, als sein Blick plötzlich auf Vladimir fiel. "Wir müssen ihn in Sicherheit bringen!", meinte er knapp und ging auf den Vampir zu. Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und lehnte ihn an seinen Brustkorb, danach drehte er sich zu Stella um. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, so etwas wie Enttäuschung in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch da war sie sich nicht sicher. "Du gehst vor", meinte er kurz angebunden, und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken und loszugehen. Ein letztes Mal warf sie einen Blick auf den Clown, der reglos am Boden lag, während der Himmel immer heller und sonniger wurde. Danach drehte sie sich um und setzte ihren Weg fort. Ich wartete, bis die beiden Wichte mitsamt dem Vampir und meiner Beute hinter der nächsten Straßenecke verschwunden waren. Erst dann traute ich mich, vorsichtig den Kopf zu heben und mich umzuschauen. Ein schwacher Schmerz schoss durch meinen Rücken, wo mich diese widerwärtige Göre mit dem Metallstück getroffen hatte, und meine Hände und mein Kopf fühlten sich auch nicht besser an. Doch ich wusste, dass sich mein Körper in weniger als zehn Minuten vollständig regeneriert haben würde. Dann konnte ich meine Jagd fortsetzen. Doch ich muss diese Wichte zuerst in dem Glauben lassen, dass ich tot war. Denn wenn sie nicht mehr mit mir rechnen, wird der Rest meines Plans ein Kinderspiel... Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod